Demon of Heavens creation
by Itscutiepie
Summary: Satan and Jesus had gotten unrealistically drunk together one night and created a picture perfect woman in the views of both Heaven and Hell combine, She goes by the name of Violet Holland. They send her down to earth in South Park where she lives her life along side Kyle,Stan,Kenny,Cartman,Craig,Tweek,Token,Clyde,Wendy,Bebe and your Oc's, but every gift has it's limits.
1. Beginning Oc Template

Long ago, Jesus and Satan had a discussion about combining forces to create a picture perfect woman to send to the world.

Of course, The two were drunker than fucking Lindsay Lohan, They stumbled over to a machine that God had used to create every human on earth and started to fiddle around with the customization.

"Black hair with lavender streaks..Slim build...Fucking big tits..Bright bold lavender eyes..She has to wear revealing clothing but nothing too slutty..Kind personality...Short temper..She loves people looking but she's restricted about letting them touch her..She lets her lover do whatever they want." Satan pressed the button that had the word CREATE written in bright gold. The machine shook and a red light admitted from the machine as a girl stepped out. She could be no more than the age of five.

"So, My parents are fucking gay and mortal enemies. Is my life going to be comically shitty?" The young girl looked at them, crossing her arms. She looked like an angel but had quite the attitude.

"Listen here, Young lady." Jesus slurred, raising a finger at her. "You are a wonderful gift for the people of earth from both heaven and hell, Your name will be Violet Holland."

"My first daughter, I hope you get along with him." Satan said with a far away teary eyed look.

"You fucking expect me to go live on some shitty pla-" Violet was silenced when Jesus went her down to earth as an infant to a family.

**I will be accepting 8 Oc's into this story, Please use the basic format below and send me the Oc's through PM.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (Optional)

Class:

Love Interest:

Friends:

Enemies:

Violet is an temperamental girl who gets a lot of attention from the male students, Are they okay with that or against it?:


	2. Demonic Introduction

Today was the day, The day a hellish angel would rise above all and make her presence known to the world. Where chaos would erupt and God and Satan will bow down in fea-

A large sound admitted from the room as if something had fallen. Violet was toppled over onto the floor wrapped up in her blanket with the alarm clock over her head. The girl groaned and rolled her, looking at the time that the red lights shown on her alarm clock. Suddenly her eyes widen and she scrambled to get ready. If she was late for her first classes the teachers would have her ass, If she didn't hurry, She'd miss the bus and definitely be late. As God and Satan had said, Violet had turned out quite nicely with her life on earth she had learned to respect people more but often has outbursts of anger, and she was quite stacked for a girl of her age. She practically flew out of her room and down the stairs at a fast pace, before being stopped by her earth ridden mother. _You are not leaving this house until you have eaten! Young lady, Are you listening to me? _Violet listened to her with a bored look, before being forced into the kitchen to have breakfast. A larger than normal breakfast was put in front of Violet and she scarfed it down before running out to the bus stop, missing the bus by a few seconds.

It was already fifteen minutes into class when Violet walked angrily into the room, She had one hand in her wavy hair and went up to the teachers desk. "Please assign me a seat quickly so I can get this over with." Violet said as she was assigned the new seat planted between Wendy and Clyde. The students were all staring in her direction especially the male figures of the class, which seemed to make Violet even more embarrassed and angered. "Quit staring like that!" Violet snapped at them.

Wendy slammed her hands on her desk when Violet had snapped at the class, She began fuming and called her out on unladylike behavior. " A woman should not speak like that just because you're getting admired from afar!"

Violet smirked, leaning back in her seat and looked at Wendy with a bored look. "Sorry, I'm not interested i girls." The sound of laughter admitted from a room and a certain big boned boy spoke up. "She got you good, Bitch!" Cartman laughed. stuffing his face with food as per usual. "Shut up, Cartman!" Various girls defended Wendy.

"Wendy, Violet! Office now!" Mr. Garrison yelled, causing each girl to get up and walk out of the class room and into the office. Once inside the girls took their seats and the principal began her lecture. Violet put on a act of faking sadness and even began tearing up. "I can't help with my anger outbursts, I come from a broken family and take my anger out on people. She called my unladylike! "You were being unladylike!" Wendy snapped at Violet, causing her to take her act further. "I can't handle this! I just wanted to be friends!" Violet cried out.

"Wendy, Apologize to the poor girl." Wendy instantly did so, and they were let out. The girls walked along each other and on the way back to class Violet wiped the fake tears out of her eyes carefully and smirked at Wendy. "Think twice before you mess with a Demon from heaven, Bitch." Violet giggled and walked back into class with a shocked Wendy.

The girls needed to set this demonic entity straight, Wendy nodded with a plan in her mind.

**(Note; There are five slots left for Oc's to join the story.)**


End file.
